witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yue Bairong
Yue Bairong (月 白龍; 유에 바이롱 Yuè Baí lóng), born as Xing Bairong (星 白龍; 싱 바이롱 xīng Baí lóng), is the younger brother of both Xing Bairong (original Yue Bairong) and Lee Bairong. Xing and Yue switched identities four years ago in order to make the current Yue emperor. Four years ago, his mentor and servant was Jang-Chun, but the attendant he was closest to was Eun Sul-Hwa, who he loved dearly. Appearance Yue is a tall, young man with blue eyes and hair, he looks identical to his brothers Xing and Lee. Four years ago, the brothers only physical difference were their ponytails, which Yue (Xing then) had on his right side. Currently, Yue’s only physical difference between his brothers is he has no scars, unlike them. As a prince and while he was Xing, he wore a black top with a belt wrapped around his waist, a short, white, collared jacket encasing the top and white pants. As an emperor, Yue always wears a ruqun, although the color of his clothing changes often. When he goes to formal meetings, he equips a large metal collar to his robe. Personality Yue is very hard-working, loyal, and empathetic. He strives to be the best he can be, and takes incredible tasks and training upon himself. Also, he is the most caring and kindly person of the Bairong Princes. He also has an analytical side, and proves to be the most intelligent of his sibling when he begins his work on the 170 Volumes of the Tae-Pyung-Chung-Ryung-Sue. These books list the problems of the empire. His ability to read people and think strategically serves him well, and he is still able to make a contribution to the Empire. During the years he was emperor, his personality was pretty much the same, but after the death of Eun Sul-Hwa, he started becoming more depressed and the betrayal of Prime Minister Vi left him completely hopeless. After his brothers returned to Bairong, his spirit became more active. He still believed in helping his brothers and personally just wanted to die. Plot History The Three Bairong Princes The original Xing Bairong was born in the Bairong Empire, as the youngest of the three triplets to Emperor Bairong, making him also a potential successor. He was the weakest and least talented of the three Bairong brothers, but the most compassionate of them. He wished to make the people of the Bairong Empire happy and loved the Empire dearly. Jang-Chun, his teacher, saw this and said that he could become a Sage King, for all Xing lacked was fighting power. When the Yue of the time was chosen by the White Dragon instead of Xing, the latter was devastated but got over it after a week. However, Xing's enduring spirit prevailed in the service of Bairong. As a prince with no claim to the throne, Xing had to depart his country. Before he was going to leave, he presented his brother with the Tae-Pyung-Chung-Ryung-Sue in hope that it would be his personal contribution to the Empire. It was at this time that the switch in their identities was made. Xing became Yue as well as the emperor, while Yue became Xing who later joined the WHs. Since only the White Dragon could tell them apart being physically identical, the original Yue (now Xing) cut of both of their ponytails and departed in his brother, the original Xing's place. Thus, the brother that cared so much more about the Empire was free to fulfill his potential as a Sage King. The Emperor’s Downfall As the Emperor, Yue was hardworking and enjoyed his job, but the frequent destruction by witches prevented him from improving the empire and the fact that his father, the previous emperor, didn't relinquish all the resources that should be given to the emperor. For the first year of his rule, he had a maid, Eun Sul-Hwa. Sul-Hwa was from the massacred Silver Clan and believed Yue was responsible for this, due to the fact that the Night Crows were the killers and the Night Crows worked for the emperor. Throughout her first year of service as a maid, she constantly emitted killing intent towards Yue, but only attempted to assassinate him after one year of service. Her first attempt failed due to her lack of skill when facing Yue. To this Yue raises a toast to Xing, wondering if he was that bad an emperor that someone wants him killed after one year of ruling. The next day, Sul-Hwa was serving tea to Yue when he noted that he knew she was the assassin from yesterday. She stated it was nonsense but attempted to slash him with a knife, but Yue blocked her. Sul-Hwa reveals her identity to Yue and he decides to let her continue her job as a maid in order to get closer to the person controlling her. He also states that she’s his type and Sul-Hwa notes he has a reputation for flirting with woman (referring to Xing). He later handpicked her as his personal maid out of 30,000 maids. Two years after, Sul-Hwa is still working for Yue and they have developed a close bond. Everyday Sul-Hwa would attempt to kill him but she would fail every time, although there were some days that Yue would negotiate to not have her try to kill him. At one point he gifts Sul-Hwa with a necklace and has her outfit changed to be less revealing. One day Yue asks Sul-Hwa to join him for breakfast. She questions why and he reveals he feels most comfortable around her. Sul-Hwa replies that as his assistant she is complied to listen to him despite her grudge, disappointing Yue that it is all she feels. Later the two work late and Yue fell asleep at his desk and woke up with a blanket on top of him curtesy of Sul-Hwa. A man rushes in to report to him that a tragic accident happened last night; Sul-Hwa was murdered. Yue was shocked by this and mourns her death. He has her buried in a place reserved for royalty, doing whatever was necessary to make it happen despite the nobles disdain. He decides to consult his father who had power over the Night Crows to find who killed Sul-Hwa. His father acted ignorant to this event and even threatens him with Night Crows. His father puts a seed of worry in his mind and as time passes Yue mistrusts the nobles around him and misses Sul-Hwa. The rebellion of the Long Clan gave Prime Minister Vi the perfect opportunity to stab him in the back, who along with the Long Clan weren’t satisfied with Yue being the emperor and wanted Xing instead. Prime Minister stated that his problem wasn’t that he was a bad emperor, but a bad prince, stating that Xing will be the new emperor who will lead the country to prosperity but the Prime Minister was unaware that Yue was the real Xing. A Night Crow suddenly appears, killing the Prime Minister from behind followed by Emperor Bairong. Impacted by the shock of what happened recently, Yue was easily convinced to live on by hating Yue and to accept the White Dragon along with his father’s soul. Deception in Bairong Arc During the fight between Lee and the current Xing's, Vihyun, a member of the elite assassin group called the Night Crows reports to Yue about the situation in the capital, and the presence of Visul, Xing, and Lee. Yue calmly stated that there was an ongoing plan and that the WH and witches' presence was going according to his calculations. When Xing and Lee attempt to finish their fight, Yue appears and separate his brothers each other. He approaches Xing, saying that he can't die until he kills him with his own hands and begins to strangle the real Yue. It turns out that his body was possessed by the White Dragon, including his father's soul. While fighting Xing, Yue begins to cry even though he wasn’t the most active consciousness in his body. When Xing attempts to use his final attack towards Yue’s body, Yue’s spirit restrains his body from moving in order to leave it vulnerable to the attack. Unfortunately Xing couldn’t stand killing his brother and intentionally missed. After Lee impales Yue’s body with his hand, the White Dragon leaves his body and he was himself again, although dying slowly. Yue tells Lee to end his suffering quickly and not to be sad. Although Lee was sorry for having to do this, he stabs Yue one final time, ending his life instantly. Powers and Abilities Chi Techniques: As a prince of the Bairong Empire as well as being taught by a former general, Yue would be fairly proficient with chi manipulation. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. Xing has mastered this. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained in Bairong, Yue has learned and mastered many martial arts styles from the Bairong Empire. Immense Willpower: Yue is shown to have a very strong willpower, capable of affecting his body after it was possessed by the White Dragon. Relationships Xing Bairong Being his brother, Yue loved Xing very much. Although Yue was a little envious of Xing, the two were close as children and they even switched places to achieve each others dream. After the destruction of Bairong, Yue was confused about his feelings for his brother. In the end, after learning his father manipulated him, Yue tried to sacrifice his body so Xing could defeat their father, even when knowing that he would be killed as well. Unlike Lee, Xing was unable to kill Yue, and vows to kill Lee for doing so, despite Yue's own willingness to die. Lee Bairong When they were young, Yue thought of Lee as a nice big brother. Later, during the time an emperor was to be chosen, Yue believed that Lee changed though he still cared for Lee. He was unaware of the true extent of Lee's change, as Lee outright stated he would kill Yue if he was chosen as emperor instead. Four years later, Yue restrained his father's influence in order to help his brother during their battle. Through his last moments, Yue still loved Lee as he was fine with Lee killing him telling Lee not to be sad. Lee himself shed a rare moment of grief when he was forced to kill Yue. Eun Sul-Hwa Eun Sul-Hwa was Yue's love interest. Yue took an interest in her after her second assassination attempt and after two years of being around each other, the two developed strong feelings for one another. Yue was deeply saddened by her death and did everything he could to find her murderer and give her a royal funeral. Emperor Bairong As Xing, Yue's relationship with his father is initially estranged at best, however, after Yue became Emperor by taking up his brother's name and identity, his father retained all the real power in secret and intentionally sabotaged his reign so that Yue would be forced to accept his power, this led the Empire to ruin, as well as caused a great amount of Yue's personal suffering. After his body was taken over by the White Dragon and his father therein, Yue fought against it, restraining its power so that his brother, Lee, could end his life. Trivia *Some of the things Xing loves are his country and his brothers. *Yue's Zodiac sign is Aquarius. Navigation Category:Bairong Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male